gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Milo Waters
Walter Milo Waters is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the son of Watt Waters and Maria Waters and a best friend of Lewis, Matt, Sticky and Ronald. Appearance Walter is an anthropomorphic watermelon (similar to how Banana Joe is a living banana). Also similar is that he has larger google eyes and thin black limbs. His colors range from light green to dark green. Walter does not wear any clothes but treats his watermelon shell like clothes. His teeth are also not visible and he has dark eyebrows. Because of his small legs and large round body, Walter has a tendency to fall and roll uncontrollably at times. His shell is also extremely strong, able to impact with the ground and burrow into a wall in "The Joy Rebels." Personality Walter is a good friend, and one that can be counted on. He doesn't joke around in serious matters. In fact Walter is considered the serious type. Because of this, he is not very fond of jokes or rather enjoys sports than "goofing around". However it doesn't mean he's boring or mean-spirited. Occasionally he laughs along or joins other people in their activities. He also has some leadership skills, usually planning or strategizing for his friends. Usually in situations were his friends team together, he also leads them. Walter is also a good listener and obeys his superiors unless his friends drag him along. Walter is also good with ranged weapons. In "The Shootout," he tells Lewis that he had 5 years of practice and training with the bow and arrow as well as the crossbow. He even offers to help Lewis with paintball shooting. Later, he takes a fair amount of "kills" before being eliminated by Clayton. Like Doughnut Sheriff and Sarah, Walter is also a cannibal since he is known to drink watermelon shake. He also likes to eat fruit salad, vegetables and chicken. He also has a sweet tooth. Relationships Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The Watermelon" Season 2 *"The Knights" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Shootout" *"Christmas" *"The Promise" (in the supermarket) *"The Flower" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Castle" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Virus" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Finale" (non-speaking cameo) Season 3 *"The Fan" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Recipe" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Joy Rebels" *"The Doppelgänger" *"The Fraud" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Allergy" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Dares" *"The Teapot" *"The Duty" *"The Saint" (non-speaking cameo) Scrapped episode *"The Doormat" 656339 User: Season 1 *"Walter's The Birthday Party *"Godzilla Party!" *"The Rebels Fight" *"The Space" Gallery Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *Walter is a fruit just like Banana Joe. *He is skilled with ranged weapons (notably the paintball gun) as shown in The Shootout. *His full name "Walter Milo" is a pun for Watermelon. *His last name also hints that he is a watermelon. *In "The Doormat," he drinks watermelon shake. *Walter like Matt, Lewis, Sticky and Ronald attend a different class from Gumball and Darwin. *In "The Duty," it is revealed that he is obedient, patient and hardworking due to his family raising him that way. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Male Category:Minor Characters